You're My Medicine
by Skye Coulson
Summary: So, Rachel runs into Chandler at a bar after they catch Joey & Monica cheating on them with each other. Will Joey & Monica's transgression bring Rachel & Chandler's true feelings to light? Please read & review!


**You're My Medicine**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**T (just 'cause it's my go-to)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Randler

**Lyrics Used:  
**Shakira "Medicine" (feat Blake Shelton)

* * *

_I don't reach for the bottle of whiskey | (Straight on the rocks) | No, you won't see me poppin' the pills | (Po-po-po-poppin' the pills) | 'Cause if I want the pain to go away | In a second, make it fade | You're the only thing that will | You're my medicine, medicine | M-m-m-medicine, medicine | You're my medicine, medicine | M-m-m-medicine_

* * *

"Chandler?" Rachel Greene asked, timidly, finding her friend sitting – alone – at the empty counter on the bar she'd just walked into. Crossing the room, she took it upon herself to occupy the stool next to him as he lowered his beer down onto the counter before looking at her. "You okay?" She asked, gently, rubbing his back in what she had hoped would be a soothing manner.

"Yeah." Chandler Bing replied, his voice devoid of emotion, as he turned to face his best friend. Well…His _other _best friend. Rachel had always been the one woman he could connect with more than anyone else. Deep down – though he could never admit it – he knew he was in love with her. But, she was Joey's girl. His two best friends were together and he couldn't mess that up. No matter how much he wanted Rachel for himself. But, now … Now, he had no idea where this left them. "I just caught one of my best friends cheating on the _other _best friend with **my **_girlfriend_." He replied, sarcastically. "Everything's sunshine and rainbows in Chandler-Land!" He added, taking another long drink of his beer.

"I know…" Rachel replied, sympathetically. "I was there." It was true. She and Chandler had both walked in on Joey and Monica in bed, together. Finally pulling her hand away from Chandler's back, she let her head fall into the waiting embrace of her own hands. "God, I am so stupid."

Suddenly acutely aware of the cold left behind on his back where Rachel's hand had been mere moments ago, Chandler felt his heart threaten to shatter, once more, as he heard the broken whisper. Scooting his barstool over closer to her, Chandler gathered the unwitting owner of his heart into his arms. "Hey…" He whispered, softly, as she shifted to – albeit, somewhat awkwardly – bury her face in his shoulder. "Hey … Don't say that. Okay? Don't ever say things like that about yourself." He quietly implored. He couldn't stand hearing the way Rachel was talking about herself. Not when she was so perfect in his eyes.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, her voice watery and thick with emotions she'd bottled up for far too long. Granted, it was muffled by Chandler's surprisingly firm chest. Because, of course, Rachel had kept herself awake many a night … imagining things like Chandler's bare chest … His touch … His kiss … The way it would feel if he made love to her. Because, although she could never admit it aloud…she had been unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her best friend. Well … Best guy friend. Although, now, she was reasonably certain that he was her only best friend left after the way Monica had betrayed her. "I knew how Monica felt about Joey. I knew it – and, I knew he was attracted to her – and, I still got together with him. I knew _exactly _what I was getting into and I did it, anyway."

"Listen to me." Chandler replied, pulling just far enough away to look her in the eye. "There are only two people to blame, here." He added – his voice so sure that it almost made Rachel believe him. "And, they are Joey Tribiani and Monica Gellar. Okay?"

Rachel couldn't help the small, grateful, smile on her face. Staring into Chandler's baby blue eyes, she couldn't help feeling like this was how it should have been all along. She never should have settled for Joey. And, tonight, something had changed in Chandler's eyes. There was something there that she'd never seen before. While she couldn't quite identify it…It made her feel…warm. Comforted. Even … wanted? No, that couldn't be right, could it? But, the more she looked the more she realized what that new emotion was. _Oh, what the hell … I've already lost Mon … Joey … What the hell else do I have to lose?_ She told herself as she decided to just go for broke. "Ya know what's really funny?" Taking the quirked eyebrow as a cue to elaborate, she continued on. "Joey was always my second choice."

"Really?" Chandler asked, curiously. "Ya know … " He began, nervously, looking away, shyly. "Monica was always **my **second choice." He questioned, curiously, and somewhat anxiously. Finally an idea came to him. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He suggested, quirking an eyebrow, playfully.

Rachel considered her choices. She had to admit. She was rather curious as to who Chandler's first choice would be. Smiling warmly, Rachel considered just _telling _him that he had been her first choice. _But, where's the fun in that?_ A little voice inside her head – which sounded eerily like Phoebe – told her. Making up her mind, she slid off of the barstool onto her feet as she pulled Chandler in closer to her. Eyes sliding closed, she closed the gap between them in a tentative, chaste kiss.

Oh. My. **God.**Chandler thought to himself, his eyes sliding closed of their own accord. _I'm kissing Rachel! _His inner voice squealed, excitedly. _I'm kissing _Rachel Greene_! _He thought to himself. Finally, he decided to let his actions speak for themselves as his hands settled on her hips, pulling her flush against him. Raising his hands to glide through her soft, golden, hair, he smiled as she finally allowed his tongue to slide past her lips. _My God, she tastes _amazing_! _ He thought to himself, as he felt her hands slide down his chest.

Finally, as all good things must do, the kiss came to a soft, slow, end as the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. Breathless, they took a moment to simply stare into each other's eyes. "Any questions?" Rachel asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Not at all." Chandler smiled as he pulled her in for another, more heated – more passionate – kiss. Here … holding the woman he _truly _loved in his arms. Nothing else mattered. Not the betrayal of his so-called 'best friend' nor the betrayal of his girlfriend. All that mattered was himself and her. And, that was perfectly fine with both parties.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay so … This was my first **ever **_Friends _fic. So, please be gentle. :D Anyway, I just _love _Rachel & Chandler, together. If I wrote the show, Monica would have married Richard and Rachel would have Chandler. But, I guess that's why they make the big bucks while I slave away for 3+ years before finally breaking $8/hr. **Shrugs** What can ya do? Oh! I know! _You _can read and review! Pretty please?

~Skye Coulson


End file.
